


Never Trust the Man at the Door

by achieve_dorks (achieve_hams)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Monsters, Ryan gets hurt badly, Violence, i guess, sort of, spooky scary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_dorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Ryan gets for picking up that fucking thing in the park. </p><p>inspired by the prompt: Alien and mythical creatures keep showing up at a person’s house and making themselves comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust the Man at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> COUPLE OF THINGS BEFORE YOU READ
> 
> 1\. The djinn in this fic are my interpretation of it. It’s a mix of different things, from spn and original lore. The djinn in this story can get blood from animals and humans. Their tattoos glow along and sometimes their eyes when around blood. They need blood to grant wishes. Blemmyes are also just creatures I googled. You can use this picture as a reference: 
> 
> http://listogre.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/12650724703042full73980.jpg
> 
> (mostly) Everything else is from the Spooky Scary Au by padalickingood!!
> 
> 2\. This was suppose to be a short maybe a thousand word thing but I liked the ideas that it got so I rolled with it. It was really just practice so I could get better at descriptions and fights scenes, as well as sad scenes.  
> That said, EVERY CRITICISM AND COMMENT is encouraged. Just don't be an asshole about it.
> 
> 3\. this was really rushed

It was a slow day at the shop. Haywood Repairs was used to slow days. Bigger franchises were only a few minutes away, so why bother with a small business? Ryan, the owner/worker, was still able to bring in enough money to pay himself and his two remaining workers though. There had been many times where Ryan had thought about just closing up shop and going back to an it guy but Matt and Jeremy (who had been working for Ryan since he opened up shop) were able to keep him sane and going. 

By the end of the day, Ryan was working on a phone that was brought in, and the others had gone home. Jeremy sending Ryan a smile and Matt just waving before leaving. 

It was dark by the time Ryan finished working on the phone and putting It in a holding bag until the customer came to retrieve it. It was just after Ryan closed the bag and blinking light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Ryan titled his head in confusion t the light that was coming out of the scarp bin. He only put things that didn’t work in there, so something blinking clearly wasn’t right. He moved put his chair and walked over to dig in the bin before pulling out the small metal cube that he had found in the park next to the shop two days ago. The button that had previously done nothing, now had a blinking light next to it. Ryan tried pushing the button again, but the light kept blinking. Ryan took it back to his work bench a pulled out a screw driver. He started jabbing at the corner of the button, trying to get it to pop off, with no prevail. 

Ryan, frustrated, threw the cube down. It made a horrible clanking sound before the button came off and the light stopped blinking. Ryan stared at it, hoping that it whatever it was, was now officially scrap. That was right before it “exploded.” There wasn’t any fire (thankfully), but it did burst into a blinding ball of light and then it was pieces all over the bench. Once Ryan lowered his arm from where it had covered his eyes and picked over the chair he knocked over, he went to pick up the pieces to inspect them. 

He hadn’t even touched a pieces before the was someone knocking at the door. Ryan shouted a ‘we’re closed’ before going back to the obliterated cube. The knocking just got louder. 

Ryan sighed before going to the door. He opened the blinds to see a man with various tattoo’s running down his arms and an impressive mustache. 

“Sorry, we’re closed!” Ryan said through the door, really hoping the man would go away. 

Tattoo’s (the nickname Ryan had given the guy upon seeing him) looked confused before shouting back. 

“It’s an emergency!” 

Ryan looked Tattoo’s up and down before sighing heavily and opening the door. He hoped he wasn’t about to get murdered. The guy stepped in as soon as Ryan gestured for him to move. He took a look around before focusing on the was-cube on the table. 

“What’s your emergency?” Ryan asked as he closed the door. He turned to see the man staring at the table before he himself turned around to face Ryan.  
“Do you know who I am?” Tattoo’s was staring him down, but his eyes looked hopeful. 

“Um, no? Should I?” 

Tattoo’s pointed back at the table, “Do you know what that is?” 

“No, I picked it up at the park. I was gonna use it for scrap of sell it.” Ryan paused, wondering why this man that had “emergency” was asking about the useless cube. “Didn’t you say it was an emergency?” 

Tattoo’s looked back at the cube and muttered, “It is.” 

“Look man, do you need to go to the hospital or the police station?” Ryan offered.

“No.” 

“Then what do you need?” Ryan was starting to get frustrated, again. 

“I need you to tell me exactly what you did to this.” Tattoo’s said as he walked over to the work bench. 

“I just poked it with a screw driver and threw it on the table. It exploded after that.” Ryan said, still very confused on what the man waned with the cube.  
Tattoo’s just stayed quiet as he started picking up pieces and inspecting them. Ryan sighed and looked down, noticing there was a few pieces on the floor. He went to go pick them and when he stood back up to put them on the table, one of the shard scraped his pointer finger. It drew blood and Ryan hissed as he brought the finger to his mouth. 

Tattoo’s head whipped up to look at Ryan finger. 

Ryan looked at him. “I just cut myself, don’t worry. I got band aids around here somewhere.” Ryan said the last part mostly to himself, stepping toward the shelves in the back of the room. As he did he noticed that tattoo’s arms were glowing. Ryan umped back away from him. “What the fuck?!”

“Do you know what I am?” Tattoo’s said, calm as ever, but his hands were gripping the table hard. 

“What?” Ryan was confused to what he was asking. “Why the fuck are your arms glowing?”

Tattoo’s sighed. “Go put a fucking band aid on then come back here.”

Ryan hesitantly walked to the shelf and hurried to put the band aid on then rushed back to stand on the other side of the bench. Out of reach of the strange man. 

“What the hell are you? Why were your arms glowing before?” Ryan demanded, looking straight at the Tattoo’s. 

“Have you ever heard of a djinn?” tattoo’s looked him right in the eyes. 

“Yeah.” Ryan paused. “They’re mythical creatures.” Tattoo’s laughed at that.

“Mythical creatures” Tattoo’s started to pace. “Not as mythical as everyone thinks.”

“Wait, what? Are you trying to tell me that bedtime stories are real?”

“Exactly.” Tattoo’s looked back at him, then down at the cube. “This thing is a beacon. A beacon that is to be activated once a certain area is safe from creature hunters or any rouge creatures. Clearly whoever had it was attacked or worse, just dropped it before they could active it.”

Ryan stood there trying the process what just came out of this man’s mouth. “I-I” Was all Ryan got out. 

Tattoo’s laughed again. “It’s a lot to take in, I know. But I’m telling the truth.” Ryan just started at him. “Here look,” Tattoo’s held his arms out and they started to glow. 

Ryan looked at them closely, noticing that his arms weren’t glowing, but his tattoos were. Tattoo’s lowered his arms.

“My friends and I have been looking for a place to live after it was attacked by rogues. I told them to come here before checking out the source. I guess I was too excited.” 

“So you’re saying,” Ryan paused, “There are more of you coming here.”

“Well, not more djinn’s. But more creatures.”

Ryan rubbed is forehead and muttered a “godamn it.”

“Look, this place does seem to be pretty safe, so after they get here, well leave and you won’t have to deal with use. Good?” Tattoo’s looked hopeful.  
Ryan stared at him, realizing he really had no choice. “Fine.” 

“Perfect!” The man exclaimed.

“One thing.” Ryan said.

“What?”

“What’s your name?”

Tattoo’s smiled and stuck his hand out. “Geoff Ramsey”

Ryan put his hand in Geoff’s and shook it. 

“Ryan Haywood.”

\--

Ryan woke up with a head ache the next morning. He felt like he drank a whole liquor store; the only problem was he didn’t drink anything. He slowly got up from the couch, bones cracking as he went. 

“Did Jeremy and I stay up gaming again?” Ryan muttered as slowly walked to the kitchen. That was the only reason he would crash on the couch. Ryan shook his head and headed to the coffee pot, trying to remember what day it even was. 

“Morning sleepy head.”

Ryan shrieked and dropped the pot. The glass shattered on floor at Ryan’s feet and he jumped back. He looked up to see a man- _Geoff_ \- sitting on the counter cackling. He laughed as Ryan cheeks turned red at getting scared so easily. Last night’s events came flooding back to him. Ryan groaned and brought his hands up to his face, realizing the cube and Geoff wasn’t just a dream. He actually brought a creature into his home.

Geoff finally stopped laughing and grabbed the broom from the corner of the kitchen to clean up the mess. 

“Thanks.” Ryan said as he backed out of the way. Geoff looked up at him. 

“It’s the least I can do after invading your home.” He smiled at Ryan. 

“Is it really invading if I invite you in?” 

“Shut up and go put some clothes on.”

Ryan looked down to see he was in his pajamas still. “Right.” He said before heading off to his room. Ryan tried not to think about the fact that there was going to be more things showing up at his door. Tried, being the key word. 

Ryan sighed and checked his phone, noticing 15 missed calls from Jeremy and 5 from Matt. He muttered a ‘shit’ being hurrying to put on clean clothes and then racing back to the kitchen. Geoff looked up from where he was throwing out the last pieces of glass. 

“What is it?”

“I need to go into the store. I left my workers without anything.” Ryan frantically looked around for his keys.

“Wait, you have other people working there?!” Geoff exclaimed, looking panicked. 

“Yeah, what you thought I ran it by myself?”

“Ryan” Geoff said, grabbing Ryan’s shoulders, “We left the cube at the shop.”

“So? They won’t touch it. I just need to-” Ryan tried to say before Geoff shook his shoulders back and forth. 

“No! Creatures are attracted to the cube.” Geoff starred at Ryan willing him to understand. “That means my friends and other will show up at the shop. 

“Shit.” 

The next thing Ryan knew, he and Geoff were racing out of the building down the street. Ryan was patting himself on the back for going to the gym recently. 

“Don’t you have a car!” Geoff yelled as he lagged behind Ryan. 

“Do you really think I can afford a car!” Ryan yelled back, hooking a right into the street where his shop was. 

“Good point!” Geoff shouted as he stumbled coming around the corner. 

Ryan busted into the shop, quickly looking around and spotting the cube where he left it and no creatures on sight. He let out a huge breath right before Geoff slammed into him, sending them both to the floor. 

“Watch it asshole.” Geoff said Ryan elbowed him trying to get up.

“You watch it!” Ryan snarked back to him. 

“Um, Ryan?” 

Ryan looked over to see Jeremy and Matt looking at them with confusion and worry written all over their faces. Ryan heard Geoff stand up from behind him. 

“We’re closed today. You guys can go home.” Ryan said as he grabbed their arms and tried to usher them out. “You’ll still get pay, don’t worry.”  
Jeremy and matt stumbled onto to side walk.

“Ryan you can’t just abandon us then not answer our calls, just to show up and throw us out without any explanation!” Jeremy was shouting now.  
Ryan sighed before looking them in the eyes. “Just please go home. I’ll explain everything later.” Ryan shut the door after that, but not before he caught Jeremy’s hurt look.

“Dude, harsh.” Came from Geoff. Ryan glared at him.

“You better hope your friends get here before tomorrow morning or I’m throwing that thing in the garbage truck myself.” Ryan angrily stalked over to his work bench and picked up some toy from his bin to start working on. 

‘What’s his problem?’ Geoff asked himself as he settled down on the seat behind the cash register. 

Now all they had to do was wait for the others to show. 

\-----  
It only took two hours of Geoff dozing off and Ryan trying to get His and Jeremy and Matt's extra work done for a knock at the door. By now it was afternoon.  
Geoff sat up, rubbing the sleep out from his eyes and walked over to the door. Ryan stood up from his bench behind him. Geoff unlocked the door and opened it to revealed two men in trench coats and hats. He couldn’t even see their faces. 

“We’re closed.” Geoff said, going to close to door. A hand shot out before he could. 

“Geoffrey! Let us in.” Said a familiar voice. The men both tipped their hats up to reveal their faces. Ryan peeked over Geoff’s shoulder as they did. One of them had a normal face besides the missed matched eyes and green patch of skin around the left. The other had a mostly green face and would looked like swamp grass intertwined with his beard. 

“Fuck, get inside before someone sees you.” Geoff said as he pulled them in and locked the door. Ryan closed all the blind in the shop. “Okay, you can take off the coats and hat now.”

Ryan and Geoff watched as they sighed in relief and stripped. The skinnier one looked the most normal, minus the green patches of skin and the fully green hand. The bulkier guy had greenish skin all over and grass intertwined with his hair as well as flowers and mushrooms growing off of him. 

“So are these your other friends?” Ryan asked.

“Yes, this is Jack” he put his one arm around the bulkier guy, “and this prick is Gavin.” He said putting his other arm around the smaller guy.”

“Geoff, the first time we see each other in almost a year and you insult me.” Gavin whined with a faint British accent. Geoff and jack laughed.

“What did you expect Gavin?” Jack asked as Geoff ruffled Gavin’s hair. 

“A year?” Ryan asked from the other side of the room. The three looked over to him. 

“Who’s that?” Gavin asked, blunt as ever. 

“This is Ryan. He’s letting us stay here until Ray and Michael show up. He’s the one who found and turned on the beacon.”

“You guys were separated for a year?” Ryan asked again. 

Geoff glanced at Jack and Gavin. “Yeah.” He said softly. “Some Blemmyes attacked our old home and we’ve been searching for a new one ever since.”

“I guess we should thank you for bringing us together again.” Jack said smiling at Ryan. Ryan smiled back.

“So what are you guys? I know Geoff is a djinn but what about you?” Ryan asked with a curious head tilt. 

“Aww, Geoff he’s like a puppy, can we keep him.”

“No.” Ryan and Geoff said at the same time. Gavin pouted as jack laughed.

"I’m a Swamp monster.” Jack offered. Ryan nodded in understanding. 

“And I’m a zombie.” Said Gavin.

“Really? Aren’t zombies supposed to be dead?” Ryan asked, genuinely curious. 

“Well, technically I am. I died in a werewolf attack and some crazy scientist rebuilt me and brought me back to ‘life.’” Gavin did air quotes when he said life. “Everything but my brain is non-functional. I’m immortal which is cool, but the scientist the rebuilt me still in the test faze so I’m kind of fucked.”

Ryan noticed that the three of them slowly got more downcast as Gavin talked; as if it was a sore spot for all of them. 

“I understand.” Ryan said. Gavin shot him a bright smile. 

“So what are we going to do until Micool and X-Ray arrive?’ Gavin asks as if he wasn’t just reciting his life story.

“We, are going to stay here until they show up.” Geoff said and Gavin groaned. “Hey, don’t forget we are invading someone’s life and still don’t have a place to live yet.” Gavin sighed and nodded before plopping down in a chair. Jack and Geoff followed in his lead. 

For some reason, Ryan felt guilt tug at his heart. 

\--

A loud pounding at the door woke them all up. Ryan glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 7:00 pm. Ryan groaned he must have fell asleep after he finished his work. He looked around and saw the others were slowly waking up from their chairs as the knocking (banging really) continued.

“I’m coming!" Ryan shouted as he walked towards the door. 

“Wait” came from Geoff, “Let me.” He got up and walked around Ryan, “We don’t know what the beacons could be attracting.”

“Then let’s turn it off.” Ryan demanded. He was not about his shop be invaded by potentially dangerous creatures. 

“The others aren’t here yet.” Jack pipped up. “We can’t turn if off until then.”

“Everyone shut up.” Geoff said as he unlocked the door.

As soon as he opened it they all heard a ‘thank fucking god’ from outside. There was a kid standing there with a beanie pulled low on his head. 

“Micool!” Gavin shouted as ran to embrace the other man. Michael laughed and hugged him back. 

“Get in here assholes.” Geoff said fondly. He closed the door behind them and then hugged Michael himself. 

“I missed you too Geoff.” Michael laughed as Geoff hugged the day lights out of him. Geoff grumbled at him. 

“Don’t go MIA without telling anyone where you went dickhead.” 

Michael just laughed, but Ryan saw him squeeze Geoff’s hand before going and hugging jack. After that he turned to Ryan. 

“Who are you?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Ryan noticed he had unnaturally green eyes. 

“Ryan. I’m the one who turned on the beacon.”

“Thanks man. I’m Michael. I’m an immortal.” He held his hand out.

“Nice to meet you. I’m a human.” Ryan joked as he shook his hand. Michael laughed as well.

“I like you.”

“But Micool!” Whined Gavin.

“Shut up Moron.”

\--

Geoff was getting worried. It was 1 am and Ray still hadn’t shown. Ryan reluctantly brought them all back to the apartment. They brought the cube with them so ray would know where to go but he still hadn’t shown. 

“Ray’s always late.” Michael had said earlier. It did nothing to sate him. Geoff looked over from where he was acing to see Michael and Gavin passed out on the couch and jack and Ryan talking in the kitchen. Geoff shook his head and kept pacing a hole on the ground. 

When was ray going to get here?

Two hours later, Geoff had had enough. He stopped pacing and grabbed Ryan’s house keys off the table. Ryan looked up from his spot in the kitchen as he did.

“Hey, where you going?"

“I’m going to find Ray.” 

Michael was awoken from his slumber and looked blearily at Ryan and Geoff. “What’s going on?” Michael asked. Next to him Gavin started to wake up too. 

“I’m going to find ray.” Geoff said again, thing time more firmly. 

“Like hell you are.” Jack said from the entrance to the kitchen. He had his arms crossed. 

“He could be in trouble.” Geoff insisted. 

“No.” Michael stood up from the couch. “Ray knows how to handle himself. He probably got lost like always.”

Geoff sighed and looked around. Everyone was tired and worried. Leaving wasn’t going to help. “You’re right.”

It was like there universe knew their worries because not even a second later there was a knock at the door. It was quick, like the person was in a hurry. Geoff jumped to get it. Ray stood on the other side, shaking in fear. He jumped at Geoff like her could protect him from everything. 

“Ray!” They all shouted. 

“Ray what’s wrong?” Geoff looked down at the werewolf in his arms. 

“Blemmyes.” He whispered. “They were about 3 of them in the forest bordering the park.”

Everyone froze as he said it. Even Ryan knew that it wasn’t good news. 

“What do we do?” asked Gavin. 

Geoff held ray close and looked at all of them. His eyes landed on Ryan. “Do you have anything sharp? Like axes or something?”

“There’s a bunch of stuff in storage downstairs. I’m sure we can find something.”

They all heading down stairs to the basement and Ryan flicked the light on. Michael looked over to see a huge box of gardening equipment. 

“Hey,” He said pulling out some large clippers and grinning creepily, “Will this work?”

Geoff smirked, “They’re perfect.” They all (expect ray) pulled out a weapon but when Ryan went to go grab one, Geoff stopped him.

“Hey, you’re staying here.”

“What?” Ryan asked incredulously.

“Look you’ve done enough. Go back and rest. We’ll take care of this and get out if your hair.”

Ryan stared at him and then the others. They all nodded in agreement. 

“You can’t be serious. I’m involved already, let me help.” Ryan demanded. 

“No. You don’t know the severity of these things. Stay out of this Ryan.” With that, Geoff gestured for the others to follow him up the stairs and back outside. Ryan stood there until he was sure they were gone before grabbing an axe and heading out. 

Ryan followed them to the best of his ability. He wanted to stay far enough away from Ray couldn’t smell him. They walked all the way to the park and into the woods on the far side. Ryan quickly caught up with them, but he stopped on a branch and Ray whipped his head around. Luckily for Ryan there was a loud screeching that sounded like metal on metal and ray looked back into the forest and turned into his wolf form, completely forgetting about Ryan. They all ran deeper into the forest and Ryan jogged behind. 

Ryan came up on a small clearing where he saw three hulking creatures with huge mouths in the center of their chests fighting with the others. The had huge teeth all around their mouths and claws coming from their hands. He recalled what the others had called them: Blemmyes. He watched as they fought, waiting to see if he could help anywhere Gavin climbed on the back of one of them to distract it as Michael clipped its body right in half.

Just then, another emerged from the woods, heading straight for jack who had his back turned. Ryan shouted and jumped forward and the Blemmye did. Its long claws struck him right in the side, sending him flying. He heard someone call out his name. 

Luck wasn’t on their side because another Blemmye came out of the woods. It was too much for them to handle. Geoff screamed for them to run.

Ryan quickly got up holding his side and ran in a direction narrowly avoiding another strike. He turned out the be faster than the Blemmye and he was able to lose n in the trees before he came back to the park. He stumbled a bit from the pain and collapsed in behind a tree. He sat there trying to will himself to get up.

`You keep going Haywood!’ Came Jeremy from his head, Ryan laughed at the memory of Jeremy shouting at him to keep running in the marathon last spring. Ryan just now noticed how cold it was outside. It was almost winter after all. 

Ryan thought about how hard it would be on his family and friends for him to die before the holidays. He thought about how he hadn’t even thought of presents yet. Ryan thought about a lot of things under that tree. The faint sound of shouting and screeching coming from the woods. He wanted to get up, but he just couldn’t. 

“Ryan?” Came Jeremy’s voice. Ryan smiled. If he was going to die, he was going to die thinking about him. 

“Ryan?” Came again and Ryan opened his eyes. Was that real?

“Ryan?’ Ryan whipped he head around to see Jeremy standing with a grocery bag hand in his hand. He dropped it and ran over to him. “Is that blood?!” Jeremy started frantically searching for a wound. He found one on Ryan side. There were three huge gashes as if something he clawed at him. 

Ryan was still too frozen in shock to respond. 

“Oh my god Ryan. We need to get you to a hospital!” Jeremy quickly tried to get him to stand up.

“No!” Ryan weakly shouted. “take me back to my apartment.”

"Ryan-” 

“Jeremy,” There were tears in Ryan eyes as he stared at him, “Please.”

Jeremy nodded and stood Ryan up and started in the direction of Ryan place. They made it all of 10 feet before a Blemmye jumped in front of them. Jeremy screamed and stumbled backwards. Him and Ryan fell to the ground. Jeremy scrambled to get up, feet digging into the dirt and his hands trying to pull Ryan with him. The Blemmye slowly walked towards them and Jeremy stared in horror at the huge mouth that he could stare right into. He kept pulling Ryan who was limp now, the pain making him scream out every time Jeremy pulled. The Blemmye growled and let out a sound that sounded like churning metal.

Jeremy was close to tears now. He had some creature trying to eat him and an injured Ryan who was surely going to die from the loss of blood. To make it worse hi foot slipped on something sending him crashing to the ground. Ryan was just a pile of screams and tears as he landed on the side where the wound was.

Jeremy know had tears streaming down his face and screamed for help. He hand walked backwards trying to get away from the monster and get it away from Ryan. As he was doing that his hand hit something. Jeremy looked down at it. It was pepper spray. 

His mind flashed back to the grocery bag he was carrying home. He looked over to see that was what he slipped on. With his mind racing he quickly pulled the seal off the spray and started spraying it wildly at the Blemmye. The things coughed and stumbled back only to hit a low hanging tree branch. It sent the Blemmye to the ground and it started making a screeching noise. Jeremy was filled with hope as he ran to Ryan quickly picking up his unconscious body.

The Blemmye let out another sound and Jeremy looked up to see a large wolf chewing at its back it lets out pitiful noises before going limp. The wolf had blood and rotten flesh in its fur and around its mouth as it looked down at Jeremy. Jeremy froze, wishing that he could catch a break. The wolf let out a howl and a few seconds later and four men came running out of the woods to his right. 

Jeremy caught one looked at the them and hugged Ryan closer. They weren’t all human. He thought he heard the swampy guy call out to him but his vision went black before he could comprehend it. 

\--

Ryan woke up to the sun shining on his face and a dull pain on his side. Oh, and another headache. Ryan groaned as he tried to sit up, but the pain quickly made him lay back down. He looked under the covers to see the bandage wrapped around his torso. 

What happened?

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Jack stood there with a bowl of soup. That’s when it all came back to him. The Blemmyes, the gashes, Jeremy.

Jeremy!

“Where is he?” He shouted before he realized that it only caused him more pain. Jack rushed to his side. 

“Calm down, Jeremy is fine.” Jack said in his motherly voice. Ryan sighed before taking the soup, realizing how hungry he was. 

“We explained everything to him.” Jack said. Somehow that didn’t make Ryan feel better. “he took it extremely well; the only things he’s worried about it you.” Ryan looked up at Jack at that. 

“What?” 

“Well, last time he saw you, you were covered in blood and dying in his arms. Luckily Geoff worked some of his magic to help you out.” Jack laughed. 

“Am I correct to assume that you didn’t mean magic metaphorically?”

“Yeah. Djinn can grant wishes if they want. All Geoff needed to do was have one of us wish for you to be better.”  
“Then why do I still have bandages?”

“Wishes can only go so far, but you’re not dead so that’s a plus.” Ryan and Jack both laughed at that.  
Jack left him alone and Ryan had some time to rest before there was another knock at the door. 

“Ryan? You awake?” Jeremy asked. 

“Yeah, come in.”

Jeremy stepped through the door and Ryan blushed at the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

“So, those are some interesting friends you’ve got out there.”

“Yeah, interesting is a word.” Ryan laughed. They both stared at each other for a second before Ryan continued. “I’m sorry for keeping things from you. You and Matt are my best friends; I should have told you.”

“Well, maybe not Matt. He probably would of shit his pants.”

“Like you didn’t?”

“Hey! Who saved your ass from one of those monsters?” Jeremy had a teasing smile but it still hurt Ryan.

“Thank you. If I had told you before, you wouldn’t have had to do that.”

“And you would be dead.” Jeremy said bluntly. Ryan still felt as if this was his fault and Jeremy sighed. “Look, you want to make it up to me?” Ryan nodded. “Take me out to that burger place you said was so good.” Jeremy gave him a smile. 

“Wait as in date?”

“Yeas as in a date, you dork.” Jeremy laughed at him. Ryan smiled.

“It’s a deal.”

\--

After a long day of rest, tons of food, and Jeremy going home to feed his cats and take care of some stuff, they found themselves sitting around Ryan’s apartment. Ryan never realized how tiny the place was until there were 7 grown men inside. 

“So what now Geoffrey?” asked Gavin out of the silence. Jeremy looked up at Ryan and he nodded.

“I don’t know. I guess find a place to live and work.” Geoff offered, not sounding to confident. 

“You know,” Ryan started, “I could use some help around the shop.” They all looked at him. 

“Not all of us can fix things.” Said Jack. 

“Well yeah, but I was thinking of expanding the shop. So I could use some more workers as well as some others to handle money and management.” The all looked at him, something hopeful in their eyes. 

“Ryan we can’t do that. After what we did to you, you should throw us out on the street.” Geoff said.

“I should.” Ryan said bluntly. “But you can re pay me by working for me.” He smiled at all of them. 

“Well I guess we just need a place to stay now.” 

“Lucky for you guys, a place just opened up in my building, and well-” Jeremy reached into his pocket and throw a pair of keys at Geoff. “Someone already bought it.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We can’t take this.” Geoff said holding the keys out to Jeremy. 

“You can.” Said Ryan. “I’ll being taking some money out of your pay checks to pay Jeremy back.”

“Why?” Asked Michael quietly. 

“Because you saved my life, and played a part in bringing me and Ryan together.”

“Wait together?” Gavin asked.

“Well not yet, but I hope so.” Ryan laughed. 

“Well I guess some good things can come out of Blemmye attacks.” Jack said and the others agreed. 

\--

Jack and Gavin couldn’t actually work in the shop but took over the job of handling the money from home or after hours. Ray ran the cash register and handled costumers while Michael took Ryan’s work bench. Ryan didn’t need it anymore since he was dealing with being an actual store owner now. Geoff became more or less a housewife; taking over cleaning the apartment and making sure all his assholes were fed. They also eventually told Matt, just so Jack and Gavin could come over for game night. They became a family.

Ryan took Jeremy on their date, the real monsters stayed dead, and all was well at Haywood Repairs.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: Ryan Attracts All the Hotties


End file.
